True love
by Reika Namino
Summary: Nuevo fic tragikoromantiko.. No kiero adlantar muxo asi q leanlo..Saku y Ryoma sufrn un accidente auntomovilistiko, sufiran las concecuencias? REVIEWS plz


**Hola amiguitos, olas chicas y chicos, hola a todo aquel que hasta ahora ha leido mis fic, esta es mi 2da historia tragik aunq no las uniks, para empezar siento d antemano, que sea un poco corta, un poco melancolica, un poco dramatik, pero es mi manera d ser en tienpos d oprecion y desengañon >. ntiendanm sip?**

**jaa **

**weno ants d predcntarles mi nueva obra REVIEWS POR FAVOR, si no m llegan tndre q eliminarla, o lo haran ello así q onegaiii **

**weno alisten los pañuelitos, aunq noc si les haga llorar, pero hic un esfuerzo, asi q gomen si no lo logro **

* * *

**True love**

_Por: Frikis-san (si kiern sabr nombre lee profile)_

_para: al ultimo dic a kien es dedikdo_

Me acerco a ti, me preguntó que estará ocurriendo, tan solo me acerco a ti, arrastrándome por la pista; no recuerdo nada, solo a ti.

Te veo, echado en él piso, inconciente, con la cabeza sangrando.

Que ha ocurrido, que te ha pasado, lloro, tan solo lloro, trato de pedir ayuda, pero mi voz no sale, me miro, mi pierna no se mueve, tiene una gran herida, pero al fin y al cabo estoy bien, pero tu mi ángel, te miro y sollozo, no aguanto saber que te han lastimado, volteo una vez más y veo un auto destrozado, pero si ese era tu auto, el nuevo en el que tanto quisiste llevarme a pasear.

_If the light were to disappear_

_We'd sit before a candle_

_Laughing in great voices_

_Perhaps we'd sing_

_You'd wash your hair_

I'd hold you tight in my arms, and you would sleep there.

Ryoma- susurró, pero no me escucha- Ryoma, respóndeme,- pero aún así no escucho respuesta, - Por el amor de Dios respóndeme, no me dejes así

Ya no puedo contener el llanto, tan solo quiero dar mi vida por él, pero estoy tan lejos, no llegaría en poco tiempo, tan solo lo miro y sufro mas, mi querido Ryoma, el que me robo el corazón, estaba tirado en el suelo, en una extraña posición, talvez se ha fracturado varios huesos, no estoy segura, pero es la verdad

_We can but listen_

_To all our hearts have to say,_

_Flowing through life like water_

_Doing what we must until we die_.

Ryoma, hazme caso por favor – grito- no me abandones recién cuando mis sentimientos fueron aceptados, por favor no me hagas eso, no lo soportaría, nooooooo

Escucho a la ambulancia, y talvez también a la policía, pero no me interesa, tan solo quiero ver que estés bien, que nada paso, y que será como antes, quiero verte tan frió con los demás como siempre, quiero verte feliz conmigo, muéstrame otra vez aquella sonrisa cuando yo te decía que te amaba, dime otra vez que me deseas, dime otra vez que todo estará bien, y volverá a la normalidad, solo dímelo por favor

_Examining my memories_

_This star assumes your form_

_A circular warmth_

_Or a cold darkness_

Ryoma no me dejes, yo te amo- dije esperando ver una vez más su dulce sonrisa diciéndome que el también lo hace, pero no, no hay respuesta

Como quisiera estar en su lugar, entregaría hasta mi vida por el, toda, absolutamente toda, pero no puedo, dios no me lo permite, es algo imposible

Ryoma, - susurro sin esperanza, tratando de escuchar una vez mas tu voz, aquella voz que me da energía, aquella voz, que me da entender que me amas, aquella alegría que me pertenece

_Examining my memories_

_This star assumes your form_

_A circular warmth Assumes your form_

Me echo en la pista, poso mi cabeza en mis brazos y cierro los ojos, ya no me importa nada si tu no estas aquí, cierro mis ojos para descansar en paz, para dejar de una vez por todas este mundo, para vivir feliz contigo, para acompañarte, a donde sea que vallas, a donde sea.

Escucharemos juntos los corazones, de aquellos que nos tratan de decir, estaremos juntos, hasta el instante en el que muramos; recordando aquellos momentos que nos han hecho nosotros, recordando el momento en que nos encontramos y nos hicimos uno.

Ryoma si tu no estas yo no soy nada, soy una pizca de este mundo, una parte inconsiderada por las personas, ya que tu eres mi complemento, mi amor, mi tranquilidad, por mas que quieras no me abandones, no me dejes solas ya que aun no te he dicho toda la verdad, aun no te he dicho que entregaría la vida por ti, aun no te he dicho cuanto te amo, y menos cuanto deseo estar en este momento en tu lugar, deseo…

Voy cerrando los dos completamente, encontrándome con un lugar oscuro, demasiado para mí, pero no lloro, lo hago por ti, solo por ti, por que tu eres mi razón de existencia, mi razón de vivir, no me abandones, solo pero esta vez.

_Omoide shite goran_

_Kono hoshii wa Kimi no katachi ni naru_

_Marukute atataka na Kimi no katachi ni naru_

Te veo tan lejos, al final de ese túnel, de veo, pero no te alcanzo, me siento desfallecer, me siento a morir, si tu no eres el, no lo eres, pero tampoco se quien es

Sakuno- escucho susurrar a la persona que mas amo en este mundo

PoV de ryoma

Me siento mareado, mi cabeza se da vueltas y no logro abrir mis ojos, se que aún estoy vivo porque siento dolor, por que escucho cosas, y sobre todo escucho su voz, me llama con una voz desgarrada, me siento mal, no poderle contestar, se que sufre, pero aún así no puedo hacer nada, mi amor por ella es infinito, pero no mis energías.

Sakuno, mi amada sakuno, aquella persona que no correspondí cuando me dijo sus sentimientos, y que ahora amo demasiado, es mi eternidad, mi aliento para seguir, mi razón de ser, la razón por la cual gano los partidos de tenis, por la cual me esfuerzo, eso es mi querida sakuno, la luz de mi oscura alma, la alegría de mis tristezas, lo eres todo

Ryoma no me hagas eso despierta – me susurro casi al borde del llanto

Lo siento pero no puedo, algo no me deja hacerlo, por más que yo quiera no es mi decisión, no soy un dios, aunque sea un campeón, soy un ser humano, mortal, que muere, que vive.

Creo que este es mi castigo por no amarte en su momento, justo cuando se aclaran las cosas, todo tiene que terminar, todo tiene que acabar.

Lo siento, solo me basta decir, ya que mi palabra no lo expresa pero mi corazón si.

No me abandones-

Como lo haría nunca lo lograría por mi propia decisión, nunca te abandonaría, necesito despertarme necesito decirte cuanto me importas.

Sakuno- logro susurrar- pequeña

Te veo, con tu pierna sangrando, con tus lágrimas mojando aquel bello rostro que me hacía alucinar, estas dormida no se que pasa, no habrás muerto verdad, no lo creo eres fuerte, no lo dudo, ya que te he hecho sufrir innumerables veces.

R…Ryoma- abres lentamente los ojos

Pequeña, que te ha ocurrido- digo levantándome, sacando fuerzas de no se donde, no me duele nada, no sufro mas, ya no siento dolor si tu estas aquí

No lo se, es mejor irnos, quiero estar junto a ti

Sí, veámonos- dijo ayudándola a pararse, volteo por ultima vez, y veo a tantas personas, mi convertible destrozados, y algo me extraña que hacen ellos ahí…

FIN de PoV de Ryoma

Los policías y ambulancias llegan a la escena, encontrándose con un desastre, el coche había dado vueltas, hasta toparse con una pared, que se derrumbó encima del carro

pobrecillos- susurró al ver la escena- mira lo que paso

Tenemos que ayudar a sacar los escombros

Sí, ahora voy- dijo la policía saliendo del shock

Cuando lograron sacar los escombros que se encontraban encima de los cuerpos.

Encontraron a una pareja agarrados fuertemente de las manos

Murieron al instante- susurró un paramédico que revisaba los cuerpos

Su expresión es de felicidad- dijo un policía que se encontraba al lado

No hay más nada que hacer,- dijo un integrante de la morgue, separando el agarre de los dos jóvenes y tapándolos con una sabana blanca.

Muertos- dijo una chica desde lejos

Sí, lo sé, lo estamos- dijo un peli verde sujetando aun fuertemente la mano de su amada

Esto va dedicado a los que conocieron el verdadero

Amor y que aún no lo declaran al mundo

Se los digo en serio, solo hay una oportunidad

No la desperdicien

* * *

**Weno amiguitos como dije ants, para ellos va dedikdo, lo c por experiencia, no dsprdicien las oportunidades por favor, **

**REVIES POR FAVOR, y para todos aquellos q han leido mis otros fic, si no m dejan reviews no continuo las dmas historia, por fis,**

**bueno quiero opiniones, y kiero q m cuenten, si han llorado, o si les parecio mala, onegaii**

**No kiero adlantar cosas **

**besos frikis-san>>**


End file.
